


Final Moments

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Kooh worries about Repsaj and Ailicec during their last moments alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Moments

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Frowning, King Kooh paced back and forth near Repsaj’s bed. He glanced at Repsaj and Ailicec. His eyes were on them as they rested with one another. A worried expression formed on his face. ‘’Are you enjoying your final moments with one another? You were sick for a long time, Ailicec and Repsaj,’’ he muttered.

Repsaj turned to his younger brother. He smiled. He faced Ailicec. After kissing his wife’s face, he saw King Kooh again.

‘’Why are you worried about us?’’ Ailicec asked while she focused on King Kooh.

‘’I enjoy viewing my enemies’ corpses. Never a relative’s corpse. Never the wife of my relative’s corpse,’’ King Kooh said. He stopped pacing. King Kooh approached the bed and still frowned. ‘’Do you desire anything, Repsaj?’’ he asked.

Repsaj saw Ailicec again. ‘’I’m with Ailicec. Perhaps we’ll be together in the afterlife, little brother.’’ Repsaj heard King Kooh as the latter gasped. ‘’We’ll all be together.’’ Repsaj kissed Ailicec again.

King Kooh frowned as Repsaj and Ailicec smiled. He trembled before they held one another. A small smile formed on his face after they died. *You enjoyed your final moments alive, Ailicec and Repsaj* King Kooh thought.

The End


End file.
